


Of Phantoms and Angels

by xworldofartemisx



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, All I Ask Of You, Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on the phantom of the opera songs, Blood, Chaptered, Choking, Christine!Roman, Drama, Duet, Feels, Gore, Grief/Mourning, I swear this is better than the tags would suggest, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insanity, Intense eyecontact, Intrulogical, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Multi, Music, Music of the Night, Musical References, Musicals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passion, Phantom of the Opera AU, Phantom!Deceit, Pining, Raoul!Virgil, Remus being Remus, Roceit - Freeform, Romance, Sanders Sides Alternate Universe, Sanders Sides Phantom of the opera, Singing, Tears, Teasing, The Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Theatre, Toxic Relationships, Violence, creepy elements, down once more, fluff?, moxiety - Freeform, performing, stranger than you dreamt it, the music of the night, the point of no return, wishing you were somehow here again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xworldofartemisx/pseuds/xworldofartemisx
Summary: A collection of Sanders Sides fics based on 'Phantom of the Opera'Watching in terror, the Phantom of Deception, his royal Angel of Music, an Angel of Love, Phantom of Fear and the Phantom with the greatest gift and worst curse of all. The Phantom of Knowledge with two lovers but without his Angel. His dark-winged Angel of Darkness.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. The Point Of No Return

Roman, ever the performer, decided to go to the Mind Palace and make himself a stage.

Glamourous, it was truly glamurous. The walls covered in marvelous paintings and flecks of gold, the wood polished and shiny, the seats made of the softest red velvet.

Roman sighed as his footsteps echoed through the vast space, clicking against the wooden stage and he beheld the audience he’d imagined, all eagerly awaiting his performance.

In a suit of pearly white, with his sash turned to a long red cape and two perfect white gloves covering his fingers, he was an iredescent vision of beauty, shimmering like a flake of snow beneath the spotlight.

And from the shadows, from backstage, the masked snake observed him, admired him.

The Phantom of the Opera had always been one of Deceit’s favourites and he’d come here every night to listen to Roma singing one of the songs from the musical.

There were only a few songs left and so, tonight, Deceit decided he would be the one to choose.

The music started when he waved a yellow-gloved hand.

Deceit, the white mask covering the scales on his face, stepped onto the stage and began to sing, _“You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent. Silent”_

Roman spun around at the sound of his voice, silky and smooth, his mouth falling open, those shimmering eyes wide.

_“I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you’ve already succumbed to me. Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me.”_

The Phantom sauntered closer ever so slowly, each movement as elegant and fluid as the angelic tone of his voice and Roman couldn’t take his eyes off of him, his yellow gloves, silky and shiny, his suit and cape as black as midnight, his figure so perfectly mysterious.

_“Now you are here with me, no second thoughts. You’ve decided, decided”_

He was so close now, circling around Roman like snake eyeing its prey and yet it didn’t frighten Roman in the slightest, in fact, it excited him, brought to life that spark of fiery passion and imagination he thought had died.

_“Past the point of no return, no backward glances. The games we’ve played till now are at an end. Past all thought of if or when.  
No use resisting.”_

Deceit never took his eyes off his angel of music as he sang to him, close enough to touch but not daring to reach out a cold hand and brush it against that plane of smooth milky skin that streched from the collar of Roman’s shirt to his neck.

_“Abandon thought and let the dream descend. What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us…”_

Roman shuddered as Deceit’s breath ghosted over the back of his neck, his head devoid of all but that tantalizing voice.

_“….past the point of no return, the final threshold? What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return?”_

Their gazes met, teary and wild, and Roman gasped.

Regaining the ability to move, to breathe, Roman held the intense gaze of that slitted pupil and he sang, _“You have brought me to that moment where words run dry. To that moment where speech disappears into silence. Silence”_

Deceit stepped back then, taken aback by the admiration, the yearning love behind Roman’s eyes as the Prince continued to sing.

_“I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I’ve already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. And now I am here with you, no second thoughts. I’ve decided, decided.”_

They circled eachother, always close but never touching, playing a sickly sweet game of push and pull.

Roman’s voice was soft, a teasing melodios sound that made Deceit weak at the knees, that made his head spin and twirl as wildly as the blood rushing through his veins.

The angel of music, sang to him, that piercing gaze melting away all the masks and layers, _“Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong”_

Roman approached his Phantom in one long determined step, their noses almost touching, his warmth soaking into Deceit’s chilled skin, _“One final question, how long should we two wait before we’re one? When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?”_

With all thought but that of Roman gone from his mind, Deceit wraped a firm hand around Roman’s waist pulling his warm body into his own, a python squeezing around its target.

But it did not hurt Roman, only made him feel secure. There was no fear in his eyes, no sign of disgust and aversion.

A tear slipped beneath the white mask, hidden from view and trickled, warm and venomous, across Deceit’s trembling cold lips.

Roman’s warm hand caressed the side of his face, the other resting around his neck, their breaths and voices intertwining in a breathless and breathtaking duet as, at last, they sang together, _“Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn._

_We’ve passed the point of no return.”_


	2. The Music Of The Night

_“Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness wakes and stirs imagination.” _Deceit sang seductively as he led Roman out of the Mindscape, through the winding hallways of the Mind.

Roman followed, dazed by the unmasked sight of his snake-like lover, caring not about the family who waited for him, who would demand to know where he’d been.

Deceit’s voice led him, surrounded him, caressed him, lifted him until he was floating through the air, able only to follow the sweet sound.

_“Silently the senses abandon their defenses.”_

His phantom guided him further, through a large wooden gate.

Above it, ingraved in gold, written in cursive, it said _Belief._

A place akin to the Imagination only far more powerful, Deceit’s stage, a place where he could make anything true and make anyone believe it.

Only, for Roman, for his brilliant Prince, Deceit wouldn’t lie, he would do as he said, creating from thin air whatever Roman wished for, letting him believe whatever he wanted to believe.

For Roman, Deceit would conjure a world of music, of stars and moonlight, perfect, not soiled by the paralyzing poison of society.

_“Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender.” _He sang, his lips brushing against the shell of Roman’s ear.

“Deceit.” He whispered, stepping into the darkness as the door closed behind them.

_“Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night.”_

Removing his gloves and revealing slender fingers covered in shimmering scales, Deceit closed his eyes, clasping his hands together.

In a flash of gold, ligh disperced around, candles that surrounded them flickering to life, illuminating the awe on Roman’s face.

“Tell me what you want. I’ll make it all come true.” Deceit whispered, pressing a lingering kiss to Roman’s lips.

“You. I want you. Nothing else.” Roman replied, “I care not where we are as long as we’re together.”

“Very well.” Deceit smirked, “How about this.”

_“Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!_ _And you'll live as you've never lived before.” _As he continued to sing, Deceit spread his arms and closed his eyes.

The candles vanished, their flames raising, floating through the air like fireflies until they reached the dark blue sky and scattered across it into millions of stars, flickering gorgeously.

_“Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you.” _Deceit sang with a smile.

“Come on, my angel, create with me.” He added.

Reaching for his own power, Roman breathed deeply through his nose.

_“Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night.”_

Deceit’s voice made his head spin with iredescent images and ideas and he willed them to come to life.

A carpet of soft grass spread across the ground, scattered with fragile lilac flowers. A willow, majestic, it’s leaves swaying dreamily in the coold breeze, appeared to the left and to the right, a lake of midnight blue water, liquid starlight and waves of darkness.

Deceit reached out his hand, _“Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before.”_

Roman took it, pressing his body into Deceit’s cold chest, leaning his forhead against Deceit’s.

Moving as one, they danced through the endless night, aware only of eachother’s presence, all other thoughts forgotten.

_“Let your soul take you where you long to be. Only then can you belong to me.” _Roman relished in the sweet intoxicating sound of Deceit’s voice.

Together, hand in hand, the sat in the damp cold grass and watched the silky waters of the lake twisting and swaying in waves of violet and silver.

_“Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation.” _Deceit caressed Roman’s cheek gently, taking in the sight of his angel glowing beneath the starlight, his skin glowing and iredescent, his lips parted in a soft sigh.

_“Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night.”_

Roman leaned forward, kissing the scaled side of Deceit’s face.

A single perfect tear slid down Deceit’s cheek as he sang, softly, shakily, _“You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night.”_


	3. All I Ask Of You

“I'm worried, Pat.“ Virgil said, pacing back and forth through the living room, “They spend so much time together and Roman claims they’re in love but what if Deceit’s lying? What if he’s tricking him? I don’t want him to end up hurt because he is willing to follow Deceit into darkness.”

Patton smiled comfortingly and, instead of replying, sang softly, _“No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you.”_

Virgil released a breath, leaning into Patton’s chest.

The moral side rocked them gently side to side, running his hand up and down Virgil’s back, _“Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you.”_

With a shy grin, Virgil pulled back to look at him and continued the song, _“Say you love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime.”_

He took Patton’s hands in his own and spun them around in a circle, both giggling.

He sang more, _“Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you”_

Patton smiled brightly, spinning Virgil around in a pirouette, singing, his voice thawing the ice beginning to creep up Virgil’s spine, _“Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you”_

Virgil pulled him closer then, resting their foreheads together and he sang, quietly, _“All I want is freedom. A world with no more night and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me.”_

Pressing a kiss to his head, Patton responded, _“Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude.”_

The dancing came to a stop and they simply stood in the middle of the room, holding eachother, basking in the warmth and calmness of their home.

_“Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Virgil, that's all I ask of you.” _Patton sang, his smile causing Virgil’s own lips to curl upward and his eyes to flutter closed as the overwhelming joy and peacefulness of the moment washed over him.

_“Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you.” _He half sang half whispered back.

Their eyes met, Virgil’s a whirlwind of emotion and Patton’s a serene oasis of love and happiness.

Together, they sang, _“Share each day with me, each night, each morning.”_

_“Say you love me.” _Virgil hummed, barely above a hushed whisper.

Patton responded, loud and clear, melodious and lovely, _“You know I do.”_

They held hands as they sat together on the couch, gazing into eachothers eyes and, their voices melting together into a hushed harmony of love and longing, they sang the final lines together, _“Love me, that's all I ask of you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you.”_

In their own bubble of warmth and acceptance, they leaned against eachother with content smiles on their faces, dreaming of a future together.


	4. Stranger Than You Dreamt It

Remus didn't care as blood sprayed his cheeks, didn't care for the screaming Character beneath him as he swung the knife one last time, watching the Character turn gray and then flicker out of view.

He sobbed then, tears, blood and dirt running down his face in thick streams, a mask of horror upon a face contorted with pain.

He didn't ask to be the way he was, to be hated by all for the way his mind worked.

Remus couldn't help but be who he was created to be. Ripped away from his brother, shunned and shoved aside, despised and hated, they didn't realise they were the ones who turned him into this creature of rage.

He created and killed Character after Character, their bodies disappearing into thin air but their blood remaining, coating his hands which he carded through his already messy hair.

A twig snapped behind him, warning him of someone else's presence in his Imagination.

He spun around.

Logan was watching him.

Loud, deafening music echoed through the empty space.

_“Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon, is this what you wanted to see?“_ He shouted more than sang, eyes ablaze with fury for he was caught in a moment of such pathetic weakness.

Logan flinched but made no moves to run. His arms were crossed on his chest, hugging himself, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

_“Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free!”_

Logan stepped forward then, gently calling Remus’ name and reaching out his hand.

Remus swatted it away, a loud sob ripping its way from his throat.

The music grew in intensity and Remus’ voice wobbled and wavered as he sang, _“Damn you! Curse you! Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look or bear to think of me?”_

Logan wore an expression of genuine concern but, blinded by the hatred he had for himself, for the rotting carcass of his soul, Remus only saw disgust and pity.

_“This loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell but secretly yearns for heaven! Secretly... secretly.”_

The loical Side showed masked his fear as he knelt down next to Remus, lifitng his head, “I’m not afraid.”

Remus was shaking, his face ruined by the horrid mixture of blood, filth and tears.

How could Logan even bare to look at such a monstrosity. Logan who was nothing but beauty and grace.

Watching Logan’s face, studying in detail Remus found sorrow, he found compassion in those intelligent eyes and, yes, fear but no disgust.

_“Fear can turn to love—you'll learn to see. To find the man behind the monster.” _He sang, his voice softer now, _“This repulsive carcass, who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty. Secretly... secretly.”_

Slowly, Logan raised a shaking hand to Remus cheek, wiping away some of the dirt and grime.

Remus leaned into the warmth of human touch, relishing in the softnes of Logan’s gentle hand.

Then, in a huff of shadow and smoke, Remus was gone and Logan was left to kneel in the dead grass, frightened yet intrigued.


	5. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Returning from his rendezvous with Roman, Deceit walked through the lonely hallways of the Mind with a soft smile.

He passed a door then, unopened in a long time, dressed in cobwebs and covered in dust.

His face fell.

With a trembling hand, Deceit reached for the cold handle and pushed, opening the door with a creak.

The room was dark and cold and yet so achingly familiar.

Some ‘My Chemical Romance’ posters still hung on the walls, the violet curtains remained and the satin black sheets he’d bought still lay on the bed, cold and stiff.

He sang, his voice strained, _“You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered.”_

Walking over to the bedside table, Deceit picked up a picture with a broken frame and cracked glass, of his twisted little family.

_“You were once a friend and brother. Then my world was shattered.”_

On the bed, the note still remained, crumpled and torn.

Deceit picked it up, unfolding it with care. In crooked handwriting, it read ‘I can’t take it anymore, I’m sorry. The darkness it so much. I’m leaving. –V’

The tears had long since dried, no more pain left to spill from Deceit’s sorrowful eyes but still, he closed them, trying to ease the deathly grip of grief on his heart.

_“Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here.”_

In one of the drawers, he found a hoodie, pitch black and, though all it smelled of was dust, he pressed it to his face.

_“Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could.”_

He held the cold piece of clothing, cradling it in his arms as memories resurfaced.

_“Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem for you the wrong companions. You were warm and gentle.”_

Sometimes it felt as though Virgil had died the day he left. His room, cold and dark, was like a tomb when there was no music blasting from it, no warm light trickling from the crack in the door.

When he left, Virgil became someone else, leaving behind the life he knew before. He had died.

And with him, a piece of Deceit’s soul as well.

_“Too many years, fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die?” _Deceit’s voice rose, desperate and pleading.

Placing the hoodie neatly back in the drawer, Deceit made his way to the shelf in the corner of the room.

From books to CDs, anything Deceit had given him was left discarded on it to be forgotten. Virgil wished to erase any trace of Deceit from his life.

_“Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live. Give me the strength to try.”_

With an angry shout, Deceit knocked everything off the shelf, letting it shatter, crack and crumple on the floor.

His body was trembling. With his head in his hands, he sat on the bed, sobbing as the tears came at last, slowly, agonizingly, dripping from his eyes.

_“No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years. Help me say goodbye.” _

After so many years, finally, once he exited, Deceit closed his eyes and let the room fade away and the memories along with it.

_“Help me say goodbye.”_

No more. No more pain, no more time wasted on regret and grief.

Goodbye.


	6. Down Once More

“Leave, Remus!“ Roman shouted, “You’re only hurting Thomas.”

Deceit, though frowning at his lover’s harsh words, said nothing. Patton nodded in agreement as did Virgil.

Remus used to think of him as a friend. That thought digusted him now.

Thomas watched him, afraid and apalled.

Remus scoffed at his paleness.

Then, finally, he turned to Logan. Logan who watched him with pity and understanding, whose eyes held no hostility and whose beautiful face was contorted into an expression of pain and worry.

He never judged Remus, never attempted to push him away for just being who he was.

No, Logan was diferent.

“Alright, I’ll leave.” Remus growled, “But I’m taking that precious jewel with me.”

Grabbing Logan’s hand, he yanked him down with him, leaving the Mindscape and dragging him back to the Dark Imagination.

_“Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell!” _The music echoed, making the ground vibrate with its intensity.

Logan had no choice but to follow, Remus’ grip painfully strong on his hand.

The sky was covered in swirls of gray and black, thunder opening it’s violet wounds. The grass was withered and brown as were the naked trees.

In the distance, a castle, wraped in thorns and vines.

Remus pulled him inside, into a vast throne room.

The marble floor was cracked as were the walls, the windows shattered, throns growing in through them.

A large luxurious chandelier lay shattered in the center of the room.

At the very end stood a throne of black velvet and faded gold with shattered emeralds scattered around it.

_“Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!” _Remus sang to him, wild with fury.

Logan listened, frozen to the spot, unable to run even when Remus released his bruised hand.

He listened, the horror growing inside his chest, sending a shiver of dread down his spine.

_“Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere! Logan, Logan ...” _Remus’ voice, though laced with poisonous rage, was beautiful.

_“Have you gorged yourself, at last, in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?” _Logan sang, finding his ability to breathe again, eyes filling with tears as he beheld this poor creature of pain he had tried to treat with kindness.

_“That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh! These thoughts—the infection which poisons our love!” _Remus responded, hot tears falling down his sickly face, his makeup dripping from his lashes, _“This mind, which earned a brother’s fear and loathing. A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing.”_

“You’ll stay here with me.” Remus demanded, “Forever. Forever, my beauty. For it is you who made me come back, for you I revealed my abhorrent presence to the rest of them. _Pity comes too late—Turn around and face your fate: An eternity of this before your eyes!”_

Logan looked at him coldly, caring not for the glint of insanity in his eyes nor the darkness swirling at his fingertips.

He sang, his voice laced with hurt and betrayal, _“This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies.”_

_“Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!_

_“Brother, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come and now my wish comes true—You have truly made my night!” _Remus grinned wickedly as Roman appeared at the door, his sword raised.

_“Free him! Do what you like, only free him! Have you no pity?”_ Roman demanded, Patton and Virgil running in behind him as well as Deceit.

Remus smiled at Deceit, _“Your lover makes a passionate plea!”_

In one skillful swing of his morningstar, he knocked the sword from Roman’s hand, knocking him to the ground, placing one foot on his chest to pin him down.

He raised his weapon and looked down at his brother with a dark promise of death in his eyes.

“Please guys, it's useless!” Logan begged them to leave.

Deceit stepped forward, pleading, _“I love him! Does that mean nothing? I love him! Show some compassion...”_

“The world showed no compassion to me!” Remus growled.

With a twist of his wrist, vines emerged from the ground wraping themselves tightly around Patton and Virgil, squeezing around their throats.

_“My friends, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm him? Why should I make him pay, for the sins which are yours?_

Another flick of his hand and Deceit was lifted in the air by some dark force and then slammed harshly into the ground, the floor cracking beneath him.

Roman cried out, watching his phantom struggle to sit up, blood oozing from his mouth.

Remus paid no attention to him and instead turned to Roman, pressing his foot into his throat, _“Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now—except perhaps Logan...”_

He turned to Logan then, _“Start a new life with me—Buy their freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your friends to their death! This is the choice—This is the point of no return!”_

Eyes wide, glassy with betrayal, Logan sang, his voice clear and cold, _“The tears I might have shed for your dark fate…grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!”_

Virgil cried, struggling against his bonds, _“Logan, forgive me, please forgive me. We did it all for you, and all for nothing.”_

_“Farewell my fallen idol and false friend. One by one, all my delusions shattered!” _Logan’s heated gaze remained on Remus, bitter with treachery.

Remus screamed, louder even than the music echoing around them, _“Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity! All hope of cries for help! No point in fighting! For either way you choose, you cannot win! So, do you end your days with me or do you send them to their grave?”_

_“Say you love him and my life is over. Either way you choose, he has to win.” _Patton choked out, trashing against the vines.

_“Why make him lie to you, to save me?” _Roman spat.

Virgil sobbed quietly_, “For pity's sake, Logan, say no! Don't throw your life away for my sake! I tried so hard to free you...”_

_“Past the point of no return, the final threshold. Their life is now the prize which you must earn! You've passed the point of no return...” _Remus sang, lost in his thirst for vengance.

Logan approached him slowly, a hand on his chest, _“Angel of Sorrow...Who deserves this? When will you see reason? Angel of Death, you deceived me._ I gave you my mind blindly.”

“You try my patience! Make your choice!” Remus shouted at him.

After a moment of scilence broken only by Deceit’s hiss of pain, Logan moved closer yet, reaching out for Remus, singing sofly, _“Pitiful creature of darkness…what kind of life have you known? God, give me courage to show you, you are not alone.”_

Grabbing Remus’ collar, Logan yanked him forward and kissed him on the lips, hard and messy, teeth clashing, the taste of blood and tears strong in his mouth.

Virgil and Patton watched in terror as their lover kissed the monster but the vines did loosen, allowing them to fall to the ground.

Released from his brother’s deathly grip, Roman crawled over to Deceit, wiping the blood from his mouth and hugging him tightly.

Deceit returned the embrace, ignoring the pain that shot down his back.

Once they pulled away, Remus took in a shuddering breath and then shoved Logan towards the others, singing, _“Take him, forget me, forget all of this...Leave me alone,forget all you've seen...”_

The building began to shake violently, blocks falling from the ceiling, the floor crumbling and the remaining windows shattering.

_“Just take him and go, before it's too late! Go!”_

Roman pulled Deceit up off the ground, carrying him out of the room, Patton scrambling behind them and Virgil pulling Logan with him.

From the distance Remus could hear Deceit sing softly to Roman, _“Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, fear it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness which you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night.”_

But what truly shattered his poisoned heart was when he heard Patton sing to Virgil and Logan, _“Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning.”_

He looked up and saw, through the fog of his Imagination, Logan turn to look at him one last time.

Shakily, Remus screamed, _“You alone, can make my song take flight. It's over now, the music of the night!”_

The castle fell, crumbled until there was nothing left but dust and stone and the broken battered body of an Angel of Death.

Watching in terror, the Phantom of Deception, his royal Angel of Music, an Angel of Love, Angel of Fear and the Phantom with the greatest gift and worst curse of all. The Phantom of Knowledge with two lovers but without his Angel. His dark-winged Angel of Darkness.


End file.
